Lucky Seven
Its name comes from the fact that the contestant is given seven one dollar bills to start, but only needs one to buy the car. Gameplay The contestant is given seven $1 bills to start the game, and is shown the first digit in the car's price. They must then guess the remaining digits one at a time. After each digit is guessed, the actual digit is revealed. The contestant must pay the difference between their guess and the actual digit in dollars. (e.g.: a guess of 5 when the digit is 7 would cost $2). Contestants do not lose any money if they get a digit exactly right. If the contestant loses all of their money at any point, the game ends. If the contestant has at least $1 remaining after the last digit is revealed at the end of the game, they may buy the car for $1 and receive any leftover money; therefore, the contestant wins the car. History When the game first started, Bob gave the contestant the seven one dollar bills before the car was introduced and on the first playing, Lucky Seven was won right away. Originally, car prices in this game had just four digits, and no free digits were given. During the 1986 prime time specials, the contestant was given the last digit and then had to guess the first four. When the five-digit format was introduced to the daytime show shortly thereafter, the rule was changed to give the first digit. The original Lucky Seven board was blue with black numbers and originally had light blue stripes behind the numbers which were removed on April 29, 1980. Its current board, which first appeared in the first half of 1986, is purple with gold numbers. A double border of chase lights was added around the original logo late in 1973 or early in 1974, which would activate as the game was revealed and when it was won. In the 7000th episode, the contestant is given seven stacks of $1,000 instead of the usual seven $1 bills; the contestant needed at least $1,000 to buy the car. On Halloween 2013 only, Lucky Seven was named Yucky Seven. Notes When the game is played, prior to the reveal of the car, the turntable is pushed downstage to allow the car to be concealed by it. The car is then pushed, not driven, onto the stage by stagehands. There have been rare occasions through the years when a model steered poorly or did not brake in time and crashed the car into the set. Since the early '80s, zeros have not appeared in the car's price for this game. Lucky $even was the first pricing game played on Drew Carey's first taped episode, taped August 15, 2007. The rules of Lucky $even were modified and used on the NBC game show Time Machine as "Sweet Sixteen", in which a contestant was given sixteen $100 bills and had to guess the year a product was introduced. Nighttime Appearances Lucky Seven was the only game introduced in the second nighttime season hosted by Dennis James. On the May 14, 2008 Million Dollar Spectacular, Lucky $even offered a Porsche Cayman Coupe. This was the first Porsche featured on the show in over 16 years. It was worth $52,849 but was not won. Pictures Lucky $even 1a.jpg|Here's the tacky first look of Lucky Seven from September 9, 1975. Note the stripes behind the numbers. Lucky $even 1.jpg|Here's the tacky first look again, but without the stripes behind the numbers. Lucky $even 2.jpg|Here's the better looking one from the 25th Anniversary Special. Lucky $even 3.jpg|This is what Lucky Seven looks like these days. vlcsnap-2013-10-25-14h41m57s132.png|Here's the start of a playing from Bob's Last Week. Yucky $even.jpg|For Halloween 2013, instead of Lucky Seven, it was Yucky Seven. Foreign versions of Lucky $even Lucky $even is played on numerous versions of The Price Is Right around the world, sometimes with minor differences. UK During the Bruce Forsyth and Joe Pasquale eras, instead of having the game board behind one of the doors, the car's windshield displays four numbers that are attached to clingfilm. Zeros may be used in the game, and unlike most other versions there is a rule stating that no digits in the price repeat. This version of the game is played with £1 coins, which replaced £1 notes in 1983. During the Leslie Crowther and Bob Warman runs, the game had only three digits in the price (hence no car), with panels covering the numbers on a table, and instead of seven £1 coins, they played with seven tokens. It has the same title as the U.S. version. Australia During Larry Emdur's reign as host, the game was called One Dollar Deal. The rules were similar to the U.S. version, although zeros occasionally appear in the price and the first digit is not given for free when cars over $10,000 are offered. The game was even played with seven $1 notes, even though Australian $1 notes have not been in circulation since 1984 when they were replaced by $1 coins. Instead of having doors covering the numbers and sliding to reveal them, the doors flipped over to reveal the numbers. As in the US, the car came in from stage right, but the game was revealed behind a large clam shell, since the Australian version's set only had two doors. On Ian Turpie's versions during the 1980s, the game had the same title and setup as the U.S. version. It was also played with seven $1 notes. Germany Der Preis ist heiß followed the same rules as the American version, including giving the first digit in the prices of 5-digit cars for free. The only notable difference was that the game was played with seven DM10 notes, as DM1 notes never existed. While the game prop was played behind the third door, the car came out from the second door, facing the audience, instead of coming from the left like the US show. There, the game was known as Die Verfliexte Sieben (The Darned Seven). Canada The French-language Misez Juste had the same rules for Lucky $even as the American version, but it was usually played for trips rather than cars. This incarnation of the game is somewhat notable for using a light-up board to display the price, something that is not normally done for Lucky $even. A sign displaying the price on it was flipped to ensure the operators of the light-up board weren't cheating. The game was played with seven "loonies" (Canada's term for their $1 coin, which replaced their $1 note in 1987). The game there was called Pour Un Dollar (For One Dollar). Vietnam On Hay Chon Gia Dung, the game (which is known as So 7 May Man or Lucky Seven) follows the same rules as the US, but instead of 7₫ the game is played with seven discs and only four digits are used. Italy Perhaps the most significant difference was found in Gioco Dell'8 (Game of 8) on OK, il Prezzo è Giusto!, which contained an actual rule change: The contestant was given eight discs (not ₤7), meaning that he could miss the numbers in the price by a total of seven instead of six without losing. France The game format changes made in Italy were applied to Les 10 Billets (The Ten Tickets) on Le Juste Prix. Contestants were given ten tickets (not 7₣) and could thus miss the digits by a total of nine. Mexico The changes in Italy were also used in Trece de la Suerte (Lucky Thirteen) on Atínale al Precio. The contestant was given MX$13 and, as such, could miss by 12. Of the above three versions, Italy's and Mexico's were always played for cars, while France's rarely was. Russia Russian version of Lucky Seven is called "За копейку" (For a penny). Instead of bills, contestant has 7 coins. YouTube Videos An Amazing comeback from 2002 Category:Pricing Games Category:Active Games